Rolls of toilet paper are typically sold in packs containing two, four or more rolls so that the purchaser has to store the rolls which are not immediately required, usually in an unwrapped condition once the outer wrapping for the packs has been removed to gain access to the first roll. However, in the interests of economy, the packaging for such packs of toilet rolls is flimsy and often has no aesthetic appeal. The spare rolls are therefore stored out of sight and often not within immediate reach of the toilet where they are required. For example, they may be stored under a kitchen sink or in an airing cupboard. However, such locations are often under conditions which adversely affect the quality of the tissue paper from which the toilet paper is made.
The manufacturers of such paper impose strict quality controls on moisture and on chemicals in the paper so that it is acceptable to touch and does not bring potentially hazardous chemicals into contact with sensitive skin. However, when stored by the user much of the quality control is negated, for example when unwrapped toilet rolls are stored in the immediate vicinity of bleach or other strong chemical or abrasive cleaners. Where an unwrapped roll is stored adjacent a hot water cylinder, the paper loses up to 5% of its weight in 12 hours as the moisture required to retain its soft texture evaporates.
It has been proposed to impregnate toilet paper with a scent composition, but this requires a change to the conventional toilet paper manufacturing techniques. It has also been proposed to incorporate a scent sachet or block into a toilet paper pack to impart a scent to the paper, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,711,024 and 4,513,862. However, the scent composition was either in direct contact with the toilet paper or was located so that it would permeate preferentially into the interior of the paper container rather than into the environment, so as to impart scent to the paper as it was being used.
Scent compositions typically contain aromatic oils and anti-oxidants and these can be strongly absorbed by toilet paper if they are allowed to come into contact with the paper. As a result, such impregnated papers could give rise to allergic reactions and discomfort for a user of the paper.
Furthermore, by impregnating the toilet paper itself or by locating the scent carrier inside the packing for the paper, the scent is only available after the package has been opened. As a result, such packages can not be used both to retain the characteristics of the paper, such as moisture content, and the integrity of the package against intrusion from chemicals in the environment (which require that the package remain closed); and to permit escape of a scent into the environment during storage prior to use (which requires that the package be opened). As a result, there is no incentive for a user to store a spare roll in the toilet since it could not release its scent until actually in use.
In British Patent No. 430,577 there is described a toilet paper holder which incorporates a perforated holder for a scent block which allows scent to permeate both onto the paper during use and into the environment around the holder. However, such a holder does not form part of the packaging for the toilet paper and requires that the packaging around the paper be at least partially removed prior to insertion of the paper into the holder. As a result, not only is the paper exposed during use to the scent composition, with the attendant risk of contamination of the paper, but the scent holder does not form part of the packaging within which the toilet paper is sold and stored prior to use, thus requiring that the holder be purchased as a separate item. Again, there is no incentive for a user to store a spare packet of toilet paper in the toilet.
I have devised a form of package for a toilet roll which reduces the above conflicting problems with existing designs and enables a toilet roll to be stored prior to use under controlled conditions (thus preserving its quality and protecting it against contamination), which can be made visually attractive and releases a scent into its environment prior to use (thus providing an incentive to a user to store a spare toilet roll in the toilet) without the need for the user to purchase anything other than the toilet roll and it packaging.